


I Wouldn't Force You

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally followed you on Instagram bc you’re hot and I’m thirsty but now I’ve developed actual feelings for you bc you’re a genuinely good person</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Force You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Aomine was scrolling through the basketball tag on Instagram when he stumbled across a red haired cutie. It was a video of him nailing a dunk from the free throw line. He likes the post and clicks on his account. He scrolls through it, smiling at the pictures. There is some other videos of him playing basketball, as well as cooking videos and the occasional selfie. He scrolls back to the top, hitting the follow button. He then locks his phone and puts it away as a costumer walks into the deserted cafe he is working at.

 

-

 

Aomine is laying in bed later that night and scrolling Instagram when the cute redhead pops up again. It's a video of him holding a small cat. 

The picture was captioned 'Saved a cat today at work!'. Aomine smiles before liking the picture.

 

-

 

Aomine was on his phone in the morning while eating cereal. The redhead pops up again. There is a selfie of him and this other guy with black hair in his bed. Aomine frowns before continuing to scroll. He smiles again when he sees a video he posted it is of the dark haired boy sleeping, and the redhead kicks him in the back so he falls out of bed. There is a squeak and he yells 'Taiga!'. There is a loud angelic laugh behind the camera. Aomine likes the video.

"Taiga. Mhm, that's a nice name."

 

-

 

Aomine decides to message the red haired man when he follows Aomine back.

bballislifee: heyy

eyebrowsandbball: sup

bballislifee: i've seen some of ur bball vids

bballislifee: ur pretty good

eyebrowsandbball: thanks man

eyebrowsandbball: u play?

eyebrowsandbball: that was a stupid question nvm

bballislifee: ye i do lol

bballislifee: nobody ever beats me tho

eyebrowsandbball: i bet i could

bballislifee: yeah right

eyebrowsandbball: lets play then

eyebrowsandbball: you live in tokyo?

bballislifee: ye man

eyebrowsandbball: lets meet up and play

bballislifee: what if u r a creep who is trying to rape me tho

eyebrowsandbball: oi ur the one who challenged my bball skills

bballislifee: u better not force me into sex

eyebrowsandbball: i wouldn't force u ; )

bballislifee: u disgust me

Aomine laughs as he sets up a time and place with Kagami.

bballislife: my name is Aomine Daiki, btw

eyebrowsandbball: Kagami Taiga

eyebrowsandbball: nice to meet u

bballislife: u too

Aomine smiles before putting his phone away and getting back to work.

 

-

 

Aomine almost cheers when he finally gets out of work. He is meeting Kagami to play basketball today. He has basically been waiting for this day all week. He quickly changed in the bathroom of the cafe out of his jeans and t shirt into a tanktop and basketball shorts. He shoves his clothes into his nike bag, exiting the shop. He walks down the street in the direction of the basketball court. He gets there in 15 minutes, and sets his bag down. He stretches a bit before grabbing the ball out of his bag and shooting some hoops while he waits. 

"Hey, Aomine!" Kagami calls out. He is putting his bag down on the bench, waving at him. Aomine walks over, smiling. He stands next to Kagami.

"Woah, you're taller than-"

"You're really tall-" Aomine and Kagami speak at the same time. Then they both start laughing at the same time. 

"Damn, you're taller than me." Kagami says.

"By like, a centimeter." Aomine says, shrugging. Kagami grabs the basketball from Aomine.

"Let's play." Kagami says, grinning.

 

-

 

After an hour of playing, they both lay down on the concrete, breathing heavily.

"You're really good." Aomine admits.

"Told ya." Kagami says, laughing.

"You almost beat me." 

"Lost by one point." 

"Wanna get some maji?"

"I'm starving." Kagami says, getting up and helping Aomine up. They grab their bags and heading to maji.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome! Please leave a comment and kudos, they add a year to my life tbh


End file.
